Les trois cauchemars
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Peu habitué à ne pas être dehors en costume de Batman, Bruce passe un réveillon de Noël tranquille. Trop tranquille pour lui, peut-être ? Du coup, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il rêve. Cauchemarde, même.


**Titre :** Les trois cauchemars.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Katel Belacqua.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Batman (films Burtonien).  
><strong>Perso et Pairing :<strong> Batman, Dick, Alfred.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Personnages de fiction créés par Bob Kane et Bill Finger. J'ai en tête les films de Tim Burton et affilié !_ Un conte de Noël_ est un livre de Charles Dickens, super connu pour les adaptations qui en ont été faites (film en _motion capture_ avec Jim Carrey, film d'animation avec Mickey Mouse, film de Noël de série avec _Doctor Who_…).  
><strong>Genres : <strong>Angst, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> 03, _Les trois esprits de Noël_, de la communauté LiveJournal "frenchdrabble", Merry Merry Christmas Challenge 2009. Publié.  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2 033 mots.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Je le trouve bâclé, mais j'avais juste envie de finir le plus vite possible…

* * *

><p><span>Les trois cauchemars<span>

- Encore un peu de vin, monsieur ?  
>- Volontiers. Merci, Alfred.<br>En temps normal, Bruce Wayne ne buvait pas. Batman ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être saoul. Or Bruce Wayne était Batman. Il devait jouer avec sa double identité : playboy multimillionnaire le jour, justicier masqué la nuit. C'était terriblement fatiguant. Plus d'une fois, il faillit se faire démasquer. Bruce Wayne n'était pas censé avoir des bleus sur les côtes, Batman ne devait pas sentir l'eau de Cologne portée à la soirée de charité de la nuit précédente. Il dormait peu, travaillait beaucoup, sortait énormément… Tout ça pour quasiment rien. Un idéal. Il aurait peut-être dû voir un psychiatre dans son enfance, ça lui aurait économisé bien des épreuves.  
>Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas n'importe quel jour. C'était Noël. Pas un jour férié pour les bandits, d'accord, mais le commissaire Gordon avait affirmé qu'il saurait se débrouiller sans lui. Il lui avait même ordonné de rester à son manoir, avec interdiction de mettre le nez dehors ou de jeter un regard au ciel en quête du Batsignal.<br>Secrètement ravi de l'aubaine, Alfred lui avait concocté un repas de roi, devançant même ses moindres désirs. Bon, il fallait l'avouer, il agissait toujours de cette manière-là avec son petit protégé, mais cela méritait bien d'être remarqué. Surtout un jour comme celui-là.  
>Après tout, c'était supposé être une fête familiale. Bruce n'en avait plus, de famille. Alfred était l'unique personne encore en ce monde qui avait suffisamment connu ses parents pour lui en parler. Alfred lui-même n'avait que très peu de famille, à part un frère quelque part en Inde et une nièce, Barbara, qui avait repris ses études en Angleterre. Le seul membre du manoir Wayne qui était absent était Dick Grayson, alias Robin. Lui non plus n'avait plus de famille.<br>A croire que pour faire partie du cercle intime de Batman, il fallait être un peu fêlé sur les bords et être orphelin suite à un meurtre violent.  
>Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître lorsqu'on connaissait l'histoire personnelle de Batman-Bruce, le repas et la soirée se passèrent sans encombre. Bruce allait finir par croire à la fameuse « trêve de Noël ».<p>

* * *

><p>La nuit fut moins tranquille. Epuisé par le plantureux repas que lui avait servi son fidèle Alfred, Bruce s'était effondré sur son lit pour tomber tout de suite dans un état léthargique. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, depuis une éternité, peut-être même pour la première fois de sa vie, il rêva.<br>D'habitude, il était trop épuisé pour que cela lui arrive. Il sombrait dans un abîme sans fond dont il était difficilement tiré par le réveil. Batman ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe de rêver. A quoi ça lui servirait ? Il retrouverait ses ennemis et reproduirait les mêmes erreurs que dans la journée.  
>Le repos obligatoire et le dîner d'Alfred avaient ce soir un drôle d'effet sur lui. Le vin aussi, sans doute. Il se sentait dans un état bizarre, quasiment euphorique, avec l'étrange impression de flotter dans les airs. Aucun rapport avec le Batwing ou un parachute. C'était… magique.<br>La première fois qu'il se posa, car il volait bel et bien, il trouva devant lui le manoir Wayne. Il faisait nuit. Sur le perron se tenait Alfred, mais un Alfred plus jeune, sans aucun cheveu gris. Bruce allait l'appeler quand il réalisa que cela lui était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Il n'était là que pour regarder.  
>- Maître Bruce ?<br>Surpris, il leva la tête, mais on ne s'adressait pas à lui. Enfin, pas vraiment à lui. A un petit garçon dont le visage était barbouillé d'une substance sombre.  
>Bruce se rappela soudain. C'était lui, quand il avait six ans. Ses parents l'avaient couché tôt pour organiser un repas de Noël avec quelques amis importants. Mais il n'avait pas voulu rester dans sa chambre. Il était descendu à la cuisine, avait dévoré la bûche à la crème de marron, posée bien en évidence sur le buffet, et s'était enfoui en courant vers l'extérieur en entendant un pas. Alfred avait tôt fait de le rattraper. Il avait reçu le savon du siècle. Sans la moindre gifle ni que le majordome n'élève à aucun moment la voix. Bruce avait ressenti un intense sentiment de honte en entendant ce que lui disait Alfred. Il s'était juré de ne jamais recommencer.<br>Ce devait être à ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à apprécier le majordome, tout en craignant un peu ses réactions. Leur relation de respect et de confiance mutuelle s'était instaurée à cette époque. Par la suite, Alfred ne devait jamais le laisser tomber. Il était toujours là dans les périodes difficiles, à le soutenir, à lui faire entendre raison, à l'encourager, comme après la mort de ses parents.  
>Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'appeler Alfred pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, oubliant qu'il avait déjà essayé de parler sans succès, Bruce se sentit aspiré. Il se remit à voler.<p>

* * *

><p>Il atterrit sur le toit d'un immeuble. Impossible de savoir de quel immeuble de Gotham City il s'agissait, ils se ressemblaient tous, passée une certaine hauteur. Les publicités qui s'étalaient à certains endroits du bâtiment n'étaient pas visibles depuis le sommet. Levant la tête, il admira le ciel immense, sans nuage, et la multitude d'étoiles. L'air était froid et sec. Ce qu'il préférait.<br>Un mouvement sur la droite lui fit tourner la tête. Par automatisme, il se mit en position de combat, prêt à en découdre… mais personne ne l'attaqua. Pas plus que la dernière fois, on ne le vit. A croire qu'il était devenu invisible.  
>La silhouette à côté de lui était étrange. Drapée de nuit. D'ailleurs, elle possédait une cape qui claquait au vent. Les différentes pièces de vêtement étaient sombres, sans doute toutes noires ou peu s'en fallait. La tête de la personne était surmontée de deux étranges collerettes.<br>Bruce mit un temps à reconnaître. D'habitude, c'était _lui_ qui portait le costume, donc il avait du mal à voir quelqu'un d'autre habillé de cette manière-là. Il se tenait à côté de Batman, son alter ego en costume.  
>Surpris, il se détailla sous toutes les coutures. Car oui, c'était bien lui. Il reconnaissait son menton, la courbe de son visage, la couleur de ses yeux, à peine visible sous le masque. Il admira la ligne des muscles comme s'il s'agissait d'un étranger. Quand il se regardait dans un miroir, il lui semblait qu'il en avait beaucoup moins. Mais une vie entière à pratiquer la musculation et des sports d'auto-défense, à arpenter les toits de Gotham ou à courir après des criminels ne laissait pas indemne.<br>Batman, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à le qualifier de « lui », s'approcha du bord et jeta un regard à la ville. Ses yeux scrutèrent les rues, inspectèrent les bâtiments alentours. Il attendait. Le hurlement d'une personne en détresse, l'explosion d'une banque, la voiture qui file dans la rue avec les pneus crissant sur l'asphalte, l'arrivée de criminels préparant un mauvais coup… Quand le commissaire Gordon ne le contactait pas, il ne restait pas inactif. La ville avait besoin de lui. Il faisait partie d'elle. D'un côté, il était populaire, adulé, philanthrope, généreux, le millionnaire Bruce Wayne. De l'autre, il était le justicier masqué, le homme chauve-souris, le Batman, celui qui traquait les criminels, empêchait les mauvais coups, redressait les injustices. Celui que tout le monde traitait avec bienveillance pouvait s'avérer être un as du combat. Telle était également la ville de Gotham : généreuse avec certains, dure et impitoyable avec d'autres.  
>Bruce savait qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi à protéger une autre ville que la sienne. Il était enraciné à Gotham City, qu'il le veuille ou non. C'était la ville de son enfance, le siège de son empire financier, le lieu de tous ses souvenirs, bons ou mauvais. Quand il partait en voyage d'affaire, Bruce revenait toujours rapidement. Gotham lui manquait trop. Il y avait pourtant tant d'autres villes américaines, tant de lieux qui seraient plus à même d'accueillir son argent, ses immeubles, ses usines, mais il ne voulait pas aller voir ailleurs. Sans Gotham, il ne serait certainement pas Batman.<br>Sous ses yeux, son alter ego se jeta dans le vide. Bruce aurait voulu lui crier d'être prudent, de faire attention à la hauteur, à la foule qui évoluait en bas. En pure perte. Il n'avait toujours pas la capacité de parler. Sa bouche s'ouvrait comme pour crier, et aucun son ne s'en échappait. Pourtant, il entendait parfaitement le mugissement du vent, les klaxons des voitures, des dizaines de mètres en dessous de lui, la rumeur qui montait des passants…  
>La cape de Batman claqua sous l'effet du vent. Avant que son corps ne soit entraîné par la gravité, il tira son Batgrappin de sa ceinture et visa l'immeuble en face. Bruce regarda la silhouette se fondre dans les ombres. Encore une fois, Batman s'en était sorti indemne. Etrange sensation que de suivre une action quand la personne qui l'effectuait était soi-même.<p>

* * *

><p>Bruce ne sentit pas qu'il volait encore une fois. Il ne le réalisa que lorsque ses pieds touchèrent terre. Il se trouvait à nouveau en haut d'un bâtiment, mais différent de l'immeuble précédent. Cela ressemblait davantage à un hangar. L'air était chargé de sel, il devait se trouver non loin de la mer ou d'une étendue d'eau. Le fleuve de Gotham, peut-être.<br>Ce qu'il faisait là, mystère. Comme les deux autres fois, il ne comprenait pas par quel miracle il voyait dans l'espace et le temps. Le repas trop plantureux d'Alfred avait dû lui provoquer une indigestion, et son rêve s'en ressentait. Devait-il rencontrer quelqu'un ? Il avait voyagé dans son passé, vu son présent… Selon toute logique, il devait s'agir de son futur.  
>- Arrête-toi, espèce d'enfoiré ! cria une voix.<br>Bruce sursauta. La voix ne s'adressait pourtant pas à lui. Il vit surgir un individu cagoulé, habillé de noir, mais son œil expert l'avertit que ce n'était pas Batman. Plus certainement un cambrioleur ou un malfrat. A sa suite arriva un jeune homme élancé, vêtu d'un costume rouge sombre et noir. Un masque couvrait le haut de son visage. Robin.  
>… Ainsi donc c'était cet adolescent tumultueux, avide de vengeance, un peu fouineur sur les bords (il n'aurait pas découvert la cachette de la Batcave s'il n'avait pas fureté un peu partout), qui représentait son avenir ? Un avenir où Batman ne serait plus…<br>Il était vrai que Bruce avait songé, plus d'une fois, à l'accepter pleinement pour le faire son successeur. Mais une part de lui s'y refusait encore. C'était un poids trop lourd pour ses épaules, une responsabilité écrasante.  
>Et puis, « Batman » était né du désir de Bruce de débarrasser Gotham City des criminels qui s'y trouvaient. Si quelqu'un s'était chargé de cette tâche avant lui, il aurait encore eu ses parents… Dick n'était arrivé qu'après. Il avait été adopté par Gotham, en même temps qu'il avait été adopté par Bruce, cela ne signifiait pas forcément que les liens qui les unissaient, la ville et lui, ne pouvaient être rompus. Comment être sûr que Dick était le digne successeur du Justicier masqué ?<br>Cependant, même si l'idée de prendre un coéquipier n'était jamais venue à Bruce, il devait avouer que Robin en assistant ne lui déplaisait pas. Ils formaient un bon tandem. Batman avait la sagesse et la connaissance du terrain, Robin avait la fougue et la souplesse de son côté. Du sang frais, voilà peut-être ce dont Batman avait eu besoin pendant tant d'années. Il n'avait pas réalisé que gérer seul la surveillance de la ville était un travail trop difficile. Robin le secondait efficacement.  
>Une horloge carillonna quelque part sous lui. Surpris d'entendre ce son singulier si près de la baie de Gotham, Bruce baissa les yeux…<p>

* * *

><p>Et il se réveilla dans son lit. C'était l'horloge du salon qui sonnait les neuf heures du matin. Bruce maugréa, ayant définitivement perdu l'habitude de dormir si tard, se retourna et se rendormit. Il ne se souvint plus de ses rêves, cette fois-ci. Sauf peut-être qu'il était question de trop de nourriture ingurgitée.<br>Sur sa table de chevet reposait un livre… _Un Conte de Noël_, de Charles Dickens.

F I N


End file.
